


Rei x Nagisa: Rei's Need

by MagicSquare



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicSquare/pseuds/MagicSquare
Summary: While out for a run with Nagisa, Rei runs into trouble with his bladder. But Nagisa has a playfull way of helping him.





	Rei x Nagisa: Rei's Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Free! fanfiction. I'm a big fan of omorashi, so I hope you enjoy this! Constructive criticism is welcome! <3

It was a bright and sunny day outside, a good day to go for a run. That’s exactly what Nagisa and Rei did. Nagisa had recently found a good trail out in the woods to go for a run on and with almost no hesitation, Rei agreed to come along. The two met up outside of the woods and Nagisa excitedly looked up at Rei, taking his hand. “Are you ready, Rei? This will be awesome!” he said excitedly. Rei nodded and adjusted his glass. “Yes, I am ready. It really is a nice day to go for a run.” he said, looking up at the sky. Nagisa was wearing a red T-Shirt and black gym shorts. Rei was wearing the outfit that he wore while he was still on the track team. They were both holding large water bottles. It was actually pretty hot out, so they wanted to stay hydrated. Nagisa led Rei to the path. “Let’s get started!”

Nagisa and Rei ran along the path, both of them feeling energized. Every now and then, they would stop for a water break. Then they continued running. They did this for about an hour, having random conversations as they ran. Later however, Rei began to slow down. All the water he drank was starting to go to his bladder. He felt a small need to pee. Nagisa was up ahead and he looked back at Rei. “Rei? Come on, you gotta catch up!” he called to him. Rei nodded and caught up to him. “Sorry. I suppose I’m getting a bit tired.” he said. “Oh. Well let’s rest for a bit, then.” said Nagisa. He found a large rock and sat down on it, sighing happily. Rei followed and sat next to him. He took another drink from his water bottle, knowing it would affect his bladder later. He was thirsty though. Nagisa leaned his head against the taller male’s shoulder, making Rei blush lightly. Now that they had stopped running, the sounds all around them were becoming apparent. “Nature sounds are cool. Don’t you think, Rei?” said Nagisa. Rei nodded. “Yes. Nature does have beautiful sounds.” he replied. The two were silent for a few minutes before Nagisa got up. “Alright, I’m all rested! Let’s continue!” he said. Rei stood up and suddenly felt a stronger need to pee. He hadn’t noticed it since he had been sitting, but now that he was standing he was starting to realize just how bad he had to go.

Rei instinctively crossed his legs. Nagisa looked back at him and tilted his head. “Rei? Are you okay?” he asked. Rei looked up and nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. Just stretching my legs.” he said. Nagisa nodded and ran off ahead. Rei ran after him, the liquid in his bladder sloshing around.

A while later, Rei was struggling to keep up. His running slowed as his desperation grew. Suddenly, a wave of desperation washed over him and he stopped, quickly moving his hands to his crotch. Rei groaned softly, which reached the ears of Nagisa. He turned around to see Rei holding himself.”What’s the matter, Rei? Need to pee?” he asked. Rei looked up with a soft blush. “Y-Yes I do. But I will hold it until we find a bathroom.” he said. Nagisa laughed. “Who needs bathrooms when you’re in the woods? Just go on a tree!” Rei suddenly got flustered, his face beet red. “Are you kidding? I am not going to go on a tree! It’s...improper!” he spat out, unknowingly crossing his legs tightly. Nagisa thought for a few moments. Then giggled and smirked. Rei tilted his head. “What’s so funny, Nagisa?” he asked. Nagisa went over to Rei and took his hand, leading him over to a large tree. “C’mon, Rei! You obviously want to let it out. All that nice warm pee building up inside you, just begging to come out.” mused Nagisa.

Rei winced and crossed his legs again, feeling his desperation grow once again. “N-Nagisa...don’t.” said Rei worriedly. Nagisa simply giggled again and positioned them both so that Rei was in front of the tree and Nagisa was behind him, holding his hips. “Don’t worry, Rei. Just pull it out and let go.” he said, smiling. Rei was shaking a bit from nervousness and desperation. He shook his head furiously. “N-No! I won’t!” he said. Nagisa, still behind him, placed his hand on Rei’s stomach, slowly sliding it down towards his crotch. He undid his zipper and pulled out Rei’s cock. Rei went completely red. “N-Nagisa! W-What are you doing?!” he sputtered, shaking more. Nagisa shushed him and used his other hand to press on his bladder gently. Rei groaned softly, a spurt of pee leaking out if him. “I-It’s gonna come out!” said Rei. Nagisa smiled. “Just relax, Rei.” he said soothingly. He gently massaged Rei’s bladder and Rei shuddered.

After a few moments, he couldn’t hold it any longer. A strong stream of pee came out of him, hitting the tree. “Haaaaah….” Rei sighed in relief, throwing his head back. Nagisa was still holding his cock, aiming it at the tree. “There you go.” he said. After a minute or two, Rei’s stream began to slow down and then stopped. Nagisa giggled and started to stroke his cock. Rei gasped and covered his mouth to hold back his moans. “N-Nagisa...y-you’re stroking it…” he said embarrassedly. Nagisa let go of his cock and smiled innocently. “Sorry. Got a bit excited.” Rei put himself away and zipped up, sighing again. Nagisa took his hand and led him down the path again. “That was the most embarrassing experience of my life. You better not tell anyone about this.” said Rei, looking away from him. Nagisa winked and did a peace sign. “You got it! Still, it was hot watching you pee. I could feel it rushing through your-” Rei coughed loudly. “Alright, that’s enough!” The two continued along the path in silence for the time being. The embarrassing experience kept replaying in Rei’s mind. He hoped that Makoto and Haru wouldn’t hear about this, or anyone for that matter. Ten minutes later, Nagisa turned to Rei. “Rei?” Rei looked at him. “What is it?” Nagisa blushed. “I need to pee. Wanna help~?"


End file.
